1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bodywork, for automobiles. The rims of the doors, and the doors have a structure which makes it possible for both traditional solutions, with doors enclosed inside their rims, and less usual solutions, with doors of the so-said "enveloping" type, to be accomplished.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bodywork having these characteristics was already proposed in European patent application No. 0193499. In it, for the rims, or rings, of the doors, the adoption of a longitudinal member is proposed, which is adaptable to both door types, i.e., the traditional and the "enveloping" doors. In fact, the longitudinal member is provided with an upper, substantially horizontal, flange, on which an "L"-shaped gasket can be mounted, which performs the function of acting as a water drain channel, and is suitable to engage with a door of traditional type. Alternatively a "V"-shaped gasket can be mounted, which is suitable for engaging with a door of "enveloping" type, and is capable of forming a water drain channel, when the door is open.
In this case, a specific frame for each type of door is provided for, and the solutions proposed do not show common elements.
Furthermore, doors of traditional type are not faired. The conventional doors don't have a radius outline as in case of doors of "enveloping" type. Therefore, there is a less favorable solution regarding the aerodynamic resistance coefficient (Cx) and the noisiness of the car.
Finally, still in the case of doors of traditional type, the width of the available room inside the passenger compartment is reduced.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a bodywork for automobiles which does not suffer from these limitations. Further it is the purpose to optimize the flexibility of manufacturing, and the performance of the car.
These results are obtained by means of a bodywork wherein the rims of the doors, and the frame of the doors show a common basic structure. The basic structure can be used both with doors of the traditional type, and with doors of the "enveloping" type.
In order to achieve differentiated solutions, supplementary section bars are provided which are suitable for combining with the basic structure of the door rims outdoor frames.